


Dinner and a Show

by rummyjoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaned up version of a bit written for the <a href="http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html">Avengers kissing fest</a>. Prompt was: <em>Tony/Jane, competitive</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for possible trigger warning.

\---------

\- order in tnight? wrking on sthng w Jane -

Pepper took off her earrings and put them in her clutch as she crossed the lobby. She deleted the text and thumbed over to the JARVIS app on her phone.

“JARVIS, is Thor here in the Tower?”

_Yes, Miss Potts. He is waiting in Dr. Foster's office. He appears to be quite bored._

“I'll stop by on my way up.” She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the correct floor. “I doubt Jane will be getting back down there any time soon.”

 

Thor and Pepper exited the elevator to the sound of bickering voices coming from the living room. Pepper didn't even try to follow their conversation as she walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of wine. She handed one to Thor and motioned for him to follow her to the sofas that faced the large bank of windows overlooking the city.

“Were you and Jane supposed to go to dinner?” she asked as they settled in.

Thor nodded morosely. “It does not seem that we will be on time for our reservation.”

They both looked over to the corner of the room. 

“Tweak it a little bit there, maybe add a little more force, and... ta-da!” Jane beamed at Tony.

“Wow, good one,” Tony said, clearly impressed. “Now give me one of yours.”

Jane entered a formula into the system, and Tony studied it, left arm folded across his stomach, fingers of his right hand pinching his bottom lip.

“Tony and I were supposed to be going out, too, but now we're ordering in. Would you like me to get something for you and Jane?” she offered.

Thor's stomach displayed perfect timing by growling loudly, and he gave a bashful smile. “Yes, please. I would be quite grateful.”

“Is there anything in particular you'd like? Italian? Greek? American?” She paged through various menus on her phone.

“Jane has been introducing me to Chinese food, and we have been experimenting with some of the spicier dishes. I find the seafood offerings are most delicious.”

“Chinese it is, then. JARVIS, please have Mr. K's deliver our regular order, doubled, and add Firecracker Prawns, Lamb Szechwan, and....” she studied Thor through narrowed eyes, “Sea Scallops in Garlic Sauce, Hunan Tofu with Pork, and an order of Sweet & Sour Cold Cabbage.”

_At once, Miss Potts._

“That should tide you over.” She patted his arm as she got up to head back to the bar. 

She went to fill her already empty glass, glanced at Tony and Jane arguing animatedly in the corner, grabbed the bottle and a spare, and returned to the seating area.

She and Thor made some companionable small talk about recently released movies. Pepper was pleasantly surprised by his knowledge of some of the indie pieces she'd seen at the Tribeca Film Festival. He seemed keenly interested in films that gave insight into the human condition.

Jane's raised voice made them pause their conversation. “That's ridiculous! You have to account for the acceleration--”

Tony cut her off, “--and that's why I changed your variables here,” he pointed at something in the schematics displayed before them, “here, and _here_.”

“Oh my god!” Jane's face lit up. “That has been nagging at me for _months_! I don't know whether to kiss you, or strangle you for solving it so quickly."

“He hasn't been into being strangled for a few years now,” Pepper found herself responding before she could stop to think.

"Yeah,” Tony added, “being waterboarded kinda puts a damper on breath play--"  
"He used to show up to board meetings with bruises around his neck--" she placed her hand around her own neck for emphasis.  
"--not to mention kinda almost dying for a second with that nuke thing--"  
"--poor Mr. Stephenson used to turn beet red--"  
"--you should have let me send that hooker to him for his birthday--"  
"--and he would always wear his shirts unbuttoned so everyone could see--"  
"I was a bit of a self-destructive bastard back then."  
"He really was."  
"So, I'd really prefer the kissing if you don't mind.”

"Yes, definitely, the kissing is the way to go," Pepper concluded, waving her once again empty wine glass for emphasis.

Jane stared at Tony like she was mildly shell-shocked.

“Don't tell me you're too chicken to pay up,” Tony dared.

“I'm just reviewing...” Jane replied absently. “I think-- Did your girlfriend just give me permission to kiss you?”

“Did she? Pep?” Tony turned toward her.

“Yes, Tony,” Pepper replied.

“Is that a _Yes, Tony, what do you want now?_ , or is that a _Yes, Tony, you can kiss the cute scientist?_ ”

“Yes, you can kiss the cute scientist," she said fondly. "That is,” she gestured to Thor, “as long as her very large boyfriend here doesn't object.”

Three pairs of expectant eyes turned to Thor.

He smiled. “By all means, Tony. I think you will be quite pleased.”

Jane gripped Tony's tie and pulled him toward her. They kissed softly, then parted about a minute later.

Tony smirked. “That all you got, Foster, because I gotta say, I was expecting m-- mmfff”

Jane pushed Tony's shoulders so that he was leaned back against the table. She wrapped her right leg around his waist. A helpless sort of mewl sounded in his throat as she rubbed against him. He shoved one hand in her hair, brought the other up to cup one of her breasts.

Thor grinned and settled more comfortably on the sofa, eyelids heavy. One of his hands seemed to be making its way toward the fly of his jeans.

_Excuse me, Miss Potts. Your order has arrived._

“Oh goody,” she said, taking another sip of wine. “Dinner and a show. Tonight's not turning out so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Strangling/breath play is mentioned casually, along with a flippant reference to waterboarding. There wasn't really an appropriate tag to include those under, but I thought I should mention them.


End file.
